A Foxy Performance
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: BlackRenamon, Renamon's twin sister, shows up after the D-Reaper and Parisimon are gone, where she and Renamon talk about two certain Digimon they have their eyes on and wonder if they feel the same way. And to do this they put on a little 'show' for them. RenamonxGuilmon BlackRenamonxImpmon (And a very big thanks to SuperSaiyanCrash, as this idea was mostly him.)


Little did the Digimon Tamers know, but Renamon had a twin sister named BlackRenamon, Renamon's opposite.

BlackRenamon had gained her power without the help of a Tamer.

And while she wasn't an evil Digimon, she always tended to get involved with the wrong type of Digimon, the bad boys.

And when she first saw Impmon as Beelzemon for the first time, she tended to drool all over him from the 'bad boy' vibe he was giving.

After the defeat of the D-Reaper, BlackRenamon was betrayed and attacked by the very Digimon she teamed up with, only for Impmon to then save her from a devastating attack, saying he was protecting the Digimon he had fallen in love with, making BlackRenamon rethink her whole ideals, to which she changed not only her ways but her form, Digivolving into her Mega Digivolution form, Kuzuhamon, who not only saved Impmon but came to the realization she loved him back, wanting him to claim her as his mate.

One day, Renamon called her dark twin over, suggesting something to give to Impmon since they've been together for some time.

"So you are the one who got together with Impmon huh, sis?" Renamon asked, a bit upset cause she thought she was the one to be with Impmon, however, BlackRenamon got to him first.

"Sure am. No need to be dismayed, sister." BlackRenamon grinned.

"But I want him!" Renamon moaned.

"Oh yeah? What about that red dinosaur Digimon you always hang around with?" BlackRenamon suggested, non other than the hazard digimon hero, Guilmon.

Renamon suddenly blushed.

She never thought about Guilmon for a while but now, she was beginning to see some light shine upon the idea as Renamon did have some feelings for Guilmon, but he was a bit of a child he wouldn't understand.

But still...

"Guilmon? Well... He is kinda cute and always looking out for me. He does have his faults but..." Renamon began to say as he blushed, before the vixen Digimon then said hesitantly. "But still..."

"Why fall in love with Impmon when you're totally head over heels with Guilmon?" BlackRenamon smirked.

"That is a good point" Renamon replied, before saying. "But he's still a child and..."

But Renamon wa sinteruppted when BlackRenamon said. "Really? Remember, Impmon did help Guilmon grow up? I saw it. He been helping Guilmon speak in complete sentences, helped him act more mature and do you know what I saw when Guilmon was alone?"

This perked Renamon's curiosity and caused her to ask. "What?"

"I saw him looking at the stars, thinking about you." BlackRenamon replied, before stating. "And what's more, I saw his cock. His is even more bigger than Impmon so I should be jealous of you!"

This seemed to cheer Renamon up as she then smirked.

"Well, I am surprised. In recent pics on Internet, people usually draw me like I was some sort of sex queen and I think I am too." Renamon said, making BlackRenamon frown as she then replied in a flirtatious tone of voice. "Oh yeah? Wait untill people get a load of all this."

BlackRenamon then lifted up her mane, revealing her C-Cup sized breasts, showing off how sexy she was.

But she wasn't done.

"And then there's my butt." BlackRenamon said, showing off her butt as well.

"You call those boobs and that a butt?" Renamon replied to her twin sister as the foxy Digimon then turned around, showing BlackRenamon her butt was bigger than hers, as were her breasts, as Renamon then she spun around to face her dark vixen sister again, lifting her mane to show off her F-Cup breasts.

"These are boobs and a butt." Renamon told BlackRenamon, before posing sexily.

BlackRenamon frowned at the fact that Renamon was right, she was sexier and her breasts and ass was bigger than her own.

But as they tried to up the other with their sexuality, their vaginas and belly buttons appeared as well.

As Renamon was looking at her body in all her glory, an idea suddenly came to her.

"I think I know of a way to get together with my Guilmon and your Impmon." Renamon then said, causing BlackRenamon to ask curiously. "Oh, what is it?"

In reply, Renamon only smiled as she then began to whisper in her dark double's ear, making her smile too.

-The next day-

Guilmon and Impmon found themselves in a theatre stage, both holding letters.

"Why are you here, Impmon?" Guilmon asked.

"BlackRenamon sent me this." Impmon told Guilmon in reply, showing the bearer of the Digital Hazard his letter,before he said. "Turns out she and Renamon, whom happens to be sisters, are doing something here."

"I didn't know Renamon had a sister." Guilmon said, a little unsure as to why this was never mentioned in the past.

"No one does, only Renamon and I know." Impmon replied simply, before asking. "So why are you here?"

"Renamon sent me this letter as well. Asking me to come here" Guilmon said in reply.

"Really? Fox-face sent you that letter?" Impmon asked intruiged, as he knew something was up.

"I would prefer it if you didn't call her that." Guilmon replied as he snarled a little.

"Oooooh. You love her, don't you?" Impmon teased.

"I... I do not!" Guilmon snapped back, blushing like mad.

"Yes you do!" Impmon replied as he kept on teasing.

"Oh, yeah? Well you love BlackRenamon!" Guilmon retorted.

"What?!" Impmon said in shock, as it was his turn to blush, before he stated. "That... That's not true!"

"Yes you do!" Guilmon teased back.

As the two boys continued arguing, they didn't see Renamon and BlackRenamon watching backstage, giggling on how innocent and shy Guilmon and Impmon were acting about their feelings.

Renamon was wearing a red string bikini with the Digital Hazard symbol on them, while she had a red thong on that had the Hazard symbol on the front and back.

She wore a red eye mask on her head, giving her the appearance of a female Guilmon.

BlackRenamon wore a mask, exactly like Beezlemon's, as well as a black jacket and tight black shorts, giving her a 'bad biker girl' look.

"Perfect they are here!" BlackRenamon said, before she pointed out and giggled a little from Impmon's defensive and shy attitude. "Look how embarrassed Impmon is."

"And look on how shy Guilmon is." Renamon added as she too giggled, before telling her sister. "But that will all change, tonight. Get ready."

BlackRenamon picked up a microphone, which was able to change voices and spoke in it.

A male voice came out from the speakers and announced. "Gentleman, please take your seats and be prepared to be amazed as the Renamon Sisters begin their act!"

Guilmon and Impmon stopped arguing and sat down as the curtains opened, making them wonder what was to be on the other side.

With the curtain fully open, there seemed to be some pink romantic setting as two poles had been placed on stage.

And standing besides them were Renamon and BlackRenamon, dressed in their sexy and unusual outfits, getting ready to perform.

"Impmon, I am here for you." BlackRenamon said, before winking seductively.

"Hello there Guilmon darling." Renamon said sexily, before her voice filled with desire as the vixen Digimon told him. "I want you. Badly."

"B... BlackRenamon!" Impmon gasped, turning red.

"R... Renamon!?" Guilmon managed to reply, as he went redder than Impmon was, though it was a little tough to tell.

"Just sit back boys." Renamon soothed, before BlackRenamon took over and finished her sister's speech, telling the pair in a seductive tone. "Relax and enjoy the show we prepared for you."

-Upcoming Lemon-

Guilmon and Impmon watched as Renamon and BlackRenamon began to start their 'performance', grabbing onto the pole beside them, before twirling around it, which then lead to them both wrapping their legs around the poles as they dipped their bodies downwards.

After gracefully flipping off of their poles, Renamon placed her right arm behind her back, unclipping her bra, before she removed it and threw it to Guilmon, who caught it, arousing him by Renamon's performance and seeing her naked as she then slipped out of her panties and tossed them away off of her right leg.

Around the same time Renamon had stripped off all but her mask, BlackRenamon had removed hers', revealing her alluring and sexy crimson coloured eyes, before she unzipped her jacket, as she allowed her shoulders to ease up, causing the jacket to fall to the stage floor as her breasts were then exposed to Guilmon and Impmon.

After that, Renamon got on all fours, crawling over to her sister, before she bit down onto the zipper of BlackRenamon's shorts and pulled it down, allowing BlackRenamon to then slip out of them and show off her pussy to the boys, who were enjoying the erotic entertainment, evident as their members had emerged from their protective sheaths, making Renamon and Black Renamon smile, knowing they had done a good job and were looking forward to what would happen next.

Walking off the stage seductively, Renamon approached Guilmon, her lust and desire for him only increased, as did BlackRenamon's as she approached Impmon.

The foxy Digimon both turned around, showing off their butts to their respective Digimon lover, before their tails then wrapped around their cocks, causing both Guilmon and Impmon to groan out for a moment from the warmth around their lengths, as they were then gently pulled from their seats and onto the stage.

Once the boys were now on stage, joining the vixen duo, Renamon's tail unwrapped around Guilmon's manhood, which was ten-inches, making her drool at the sight of it, never had she imagined Guilmon would be so big.

While BlackRenamon had removed her tail to get a good look at Impmon's, which wasn't as big as Guilmon's, eight-inches, but she was looking forward to the fun she was going to have with it.

Wasting no time, BlackRenamon's tail wrapped around Impmon's legs and pulled him down, causing him to fall into her tail like it was a seat, as the black vixen Digimon then lowered herself down to Impmon's manhood, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick around the tip, causing Impmon to groan out in pleasure.

Ah yeah, BlackRena... BlackRenamon, that feels great...!" Impmon groaned out, unable to control himself as he placed his hands on the back of BlackRenamon's head, forcing his cock into her mouth, as the pleasure led to a blowjob.

"That's it... Ah... Keep on sucking until I cum...!" Impmon groaned out in pleasure as BlackRenamon did as Impmon commanded as she continued to suck and deep throat Impmon's cock.

But after several more minutes of dick sucking, Impmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of BlackRenamon's head and came, releasing his load into BlackRenamon's mouth.

After Impmon removed his hands from the back of BlackRenamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure Impmon had got from her, but the taste of his cum had a bitter taste to it, which she swallowed with ease.

"What am I going to do with you?" Impmon then panted, gaining a seductive smile from BlackRenamon, who slid her tail away from Impmon, making him stand up as she turned around on all fours.

"I have one idea." BlackRenamon replied slyly, making Impmon's cock twitch as he stood behind her.

BlackRenamon waited in excitement, expecting Impmon to shove his dick inside her and fuck her brains out, but instead, BlackRenamon began to yelp as Impmon brought his right arm down and smacked her ass, hard, before Impmon continued to spank her over and over.

'Not exactly what I had in mind.' BlackRenamon thought, as all she could do was moan and yelp from the pain and pleasure Impmon was giving her.

Until Impmon stopped as BlackRenamon soon released her sexual fluids onto the stage floor from all the pleasure, making her arms give out as she collapsed, while her butt remained in the air for Impmon to see and enjoy.

After he could see BlackRenamon had recovered from her orgasm, Impmon grabbed her hips, his cock tracing around the enterance of her ass.

"You want this?" Impmon asked, in which BlackRenamon nodded in reply, but that wasn't the answer Impmon wanted.

"Beg for it!" Impmon then demanded as he continued to tease her.

"Oh, Impmon put your cock up my ass and make me yours'!" BlackRenamon begged, making Impmon smile in victory, before he pushed his manhood into BlackRenamon's ass, causing the dark vixen to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Impmon... Ah... It's so amazing... Oh, Impmon... Ah... It feels so good inside me...!" BlackRenamon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Impmon's cock inside of her.

Impmon continued pushing and pulling his dick out of BlackRenamon's tight ass, both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure, not wanting the roughness of their mating to end.

However, they soon began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which Impmon groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come inside that tight ass of yours'...!"

"Do it, Impmon... Do it...!" BlackRenamon cried out in reply, before Impmon then groaned out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon's ass with his cum, which caused her to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, staining the floor once again.

"Oh, Impmon..." BlackRenamon said breathlessly, before she moaned out again as Impmon removed his cock from her ass and then inserted it into her pussy, going deep inside of her.

"Ah, that's it, BlackRenamon... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Just like your ass...!" Impmon groaned out, before his right hand slipped away from her hip for a moment so he could spank her again, before he continued to pound his cock into BlackRenamon's vagina.

"So good... Ah... You are so good, Impmon... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried in pleasure.

The pair continued mating for as long as they could, however, the two of them started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer, causing Impmon to let out a loud groan as he came, filling BlackRenamon with his cum, and causing BlackRenamon to cry out in pleasure as she experienced her climax and came all over his manhood.

With their climaxes over, Impmon removed his still hard manhood from BlackRenamon's vagina, a satisfied smile on her face appeared as she rolled onto her stomach.

Before her smile was filled with lust, seeing Impmon still had more energy, causing her to ask. "Up for another round, big boy?"

In reply, BlackRenamon watched as Impmon's body changed as he Warp Digivolved.

Now, standing in his place was a naked Beelzemon, wearing only his mask, as a ten-inch cock hung between his legs.

With that, Beelzemon nodded his head in reply, before thrusting inside BlackRenamon, making her moan out in pleasure from the feeling of her vagina walls being stretched out once again.

"Yes, Beelzemon, yes... Ah... You are amazing... Don't stop...!" BlackRenamon cried out in pleasure.

"Don't... Ah... Don't sell yourself short... You're pussy feels so good...!' Beelzemon groaned out in reply.

As Beelzemon and BlackRenamon continued mating, Beelzemon wrapped his arms around BlackRenamon's back and pulled her up into a sitting position and began to kiss and lick her massive breasts as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, while his tail moved behind her and began to smack her ass, making the dark vixen moan out from all the pleasure.

But both of them soon moved around frantically as they could feel they were reaching their climaxes, until BlackRenamon cried out in ecstasy as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over Beelzemon's manhood, which sent him over the edge and caused him to groan out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon with more of his seed.

After their orgasms wore off, Beelzemon pulled his cock out of BlackRenamon s threshold, before rolling over to her right side as he laid on his back to catch his breath, before he reverted back to Impmon and smiled as BlackRenamon curled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Impmon." BlackRenamon told Impmon with all her heart, to which Impmon replied in a surprisingly warm, sweet and heartfelt tone, showing his more affectionate side. "And I love you too, BlackRenamon."

-With Guilmon and Renamon-

As Impmon and BlackRenamon started having sex, so to did Guilmon and Renamon, who were locked in a loving kiss as Guilmon couldn't control himself but to move his paws to Renamon's chest and massage her breasts.

When Renamon broke from the kiss and moaned, Guilmon quickly took his paws away and apologized, thinking he had done something wrong, to which Renamon could only smile at Guilmon's innocence as she then told him. "It's alright, Guilmon. Please, allow me to start."

Renamon then gently lowered Guilmon onto his back, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze as Renamon then kissed Guilmon deeply on the lips again, before breaking from his lips and started to kiss down his chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Guilmon wasn't too sure what Renamon was going to do, but then all he could do was throw his head back and groan out as Renamon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle stokes of her tongue.

"Ah... Renamon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!" Guilmon groaned out, which made Renamon stop her licking for a moment to smile at Guilmon's pleasured face, before the foxy Digimon continued.

"Renamon, I think... I think I'm going to cum...!" Guilmon then groaned out as he was soon unable to contain himself and came, his load shooting all over Renamon's face and chest.

"Renamon, I'm sorry. I didn't..." Guilmon began to apologize, But stopped as he watched Renamon lick the cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her paws clean of the cum, which aroused and confused Guilmon at Renamon's erotic perfomance.

"That's alright, Guilmon." Renamon replied, before wiping the last of his cum off his erect cock with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it as she then said seductively. "Besides. You taste very, very sweet."

Guilmon could feel his instincts taking over seeing Renamon so sexy, so naked, so wet, that he was unable to control himself as Guilmon grabbed Renamon's hips and thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure, while Guilmon continued to push his cock in and out of Renamon's ass, he groaned out in pleasure.

Guilmon continued to thrust himself inside of Renamon for as long as he could, but eventually, he couldn't contain himself as he then came, filling Renamon's ass with cum.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Guilmon complied as he Guilmon pushed his cock into Renamon's vagina and began to thrust back and forth inside of her, making Renamon moan in pleasure. "Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!"

For two more hours, their mating continued with each other as the world soon became dizzied and blurred to the two of them, their and each other were the only things that mattered to them, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically as both her and Guilmon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Renamon to cry out. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon cried in pure pleasure as she released her cum all over Guilmon's cock, which was enough to send the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark over the edge and cry out in response. "Renamon...!"

After Guilmon and Renamon finished cumin, Guilmon removed his manhood from Renamon's threshold, their combined sexual fluids spilling out a little and marking the floor, as Renamon then laid on her back while Guilmon remained on top of her.

"That was amazing... Thank you, Guilmon..." Renamon replied breathlessly, before she noticed Guilmon smiling slyly at her, causing her to ask. "Guilmon?"

"We're not done yet." Guilmon replied, to which Renamon looked to see Guilmon's cock was still erect, in which he inserted it back inside her, causing Renamon to moan out in pure pleasure as the pair began mating once again.

As Renamon moaned out, loving the pleasure of Guilmon's manhood enter and exit her, she closed her eyes as Guilmon lowered his head and kissed her lovingly, only for her to feel a strange sensation as the kiss continued.

After removing his lips from hers', Renamon opened her eyes and was speechless to see that Guilmon had managed to reach his Mega Level, Gallantmon, revealing his face from behind his helmet, which made him look like a more mature Guilmon, while the rest of his body was more muscular and well-developed, before she noticed that she was now Sakuyamon.

Her fox mask was now gone, showing Guilmon her azure eyes, to which he told her in an honest and loving tone. "You are so beautiful."

The spell-casting sorceress was captivated by Gallantmon's words and unable to kiss him deeply on the lips as Gallantmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Sakuyamon, continuing to mate with her.

Soon enough, Gallantmon began to moan and groan out in pleasure and both Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were moaning, groaning and letting out other noises of pleasure.

"Y... Yeah... Oh, wow... Ah... It feels so good...!" Gallantmon groaned out, as the Virus knight couldn't stop himself, not that Sakuyamon wanted him to.

For around an hour, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon continued to mate, in which all the pleasure and delight they were all feeling was so huge, they could barely contain themselves, but soon, Sakuyamon wasn't able to take much any longer, while Gallantmon could too feel he was reaching his climax as well.

"Sakuyamon... Ah... I can't... Ah... Can't hold it in... Any longer... Ah... I'm coming... I'm going to cum...!" Gallantmon groaned out, in which Sakuyamon moaned out in reply. "Me... Ah... Me too... I can't hold it in...!"

Sakuyamon then screamed out in pure ecstasy as she had a massive climax, in which Sakuyamon arched her back, as Gallantmon yelled out as he had his orgasm and then unleashed his seed into Sakuyamon's womb, causing Gallantmon to De-Digivolve back to Guilmon, while Sakuyamon turned back into Renamon, with Guilmon lying on his back as Renamon was snuggled up to Guilmon's chest.

-End Lemon-

"How do you feel?" Guilmon then asked as he then positioned his head so that he was looking directly into Renamon's beautiful eyes once more, in which Renamon smiled lovingly and told Guilmon in a loving reply. "Amazing, that was perfect, Guilmon."

Guilmon smiled upon hearing that as he then wrapped his arms around his mate and told her. "I love you, my sexy vixen."

"I love you too, my hunky red dragon." Renamon then replied in a heartfelt tone, before she and Guilmon kissed once again.

And after the kiss, Renamon smiled, seeing Guilmon had soon fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep, before turning to her sister and smiled, in which BlackRenamon smiled back at Renamon as Impmon was lightly snoring and fondling her as he slept, not that she didn't like it.

The End.


End file.
